happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot (Chapter 7)
Chapter 7 is the seventh chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot written by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Unite Training". Plot (Back in the future in the year 4014 on the planet Upzar II, a futuristic city-like setting is inhabited by aliens alike. In a grassfield-like floating land with a alien couple.) *Female Alien: Oh sweety, do you think this world will become a better place? *Male Alien: Yes. Ever since the penguins came here, i alway want to see them again. *Female Alien: Yeah. I am so in love right now. *Male Alien: Me too. This is going to be great than i thought. *Female Alien: Oh my, didn't Gary 3000 notice about the meteor strike? *Male Alien: Meteor strike? That doesn't matter. A guard of aliens have been watching the planet ever since they're invading Earth. *Female Alien: The watchers will know about this. Only penguins will know from time to time. (The UFO ships were spying on the aliens and headed back to the purple planet-like moon. Plok was searching for something in the junk until he found a broken prototype UFO ship) *Plok: *currious* (The alien guards came to capture the puffle) *Alien Guard #1: Get that puffle! (Two alien guards hit themselfs from Plok chasing again as the alien guard capture Plok in a cage and lock him up) *Alien Guard #2: I got the orange puffle! *Alien Guard #3: No more O'Berries for you. *Alien Guard #4: How did that puffle get here? *Alien Guard #5: Maybe he found the UFO that was old and rusky. *Alien Guard #6: Let's bring that puffle to Protobot. Maybe he will love it as a pet. *Alien Guard #7: But he's making us as slaves. *Alien Guard #1: There is no more slavery. He lord us now. Let's go and bring the puffle to him before invasion. (The UFO Ships returned to the planet, meeting Protobot on his robotic chair) *Protobot: Ah.......i love this planet alot. *Alien Guard #1: Protobot, we have a puffle in handy. *Protobot: A puffle?! I seen one before. Is that the same one from the Box Dimension? *Alien Guard #2: I don't know what that is. But keep it for you. *Protobot: The puffle. *grab Plok* IT'S MINE! *Alien Guard #3: We sir did well. *Protobot: Now he's so squishy like a berry. I love it so much than a pet crab. (In the underground lab of the planet, Herbert is almost done with the powerful potion) *Herbert: The doom potion is almost done. This will fill up Protobot to destroy all the worlds. And finally, i can live forever. *Klutzy: *agree* *Herbert: It smell like shark blood. Protobot is gonna love itamd destroy everything with penguins in it. Especially Mumble's world. I will be coming for you *smash the penguin toy* Bambadee! As soon i come to the planet, we are going to have a invasion. (Back on the future island, Bambadee and Mumble are now famous, getting pictures taken with their new future suits as they head over to the buffet area to have a feast) *Gary 3000: So Bambadee and Mumble, you are now the protectors of the island. How do you like your time in here? *Bambadee: Well, when we first came here, i thought there was a future version of the island ever since i came from the year 2014. *Mumble: That's something what the tickle torments do. *Bambadee: Tickle torment? *Gary 3000: You defeated the aliens and now all the UFOs are being studied by scientists. *Bambadee: Wait. There's scientists on the island? *Gary 3000: Yes. They discover alien stuff back in the year 2015 when that crazy Herbert stole the meteor to break it into pieces, sending them to the prehistory world. *Mumble: Wait. Herbert is around? *Gary 3000: He's frozen into death along with his crab pal Klutzy. He's no more as much the island is safe. You are the chosen one to save our universe. *Bambadee: If we have a universe and a multiverse, anything else we got? *Gary 3000: We have a Omniverse. Filled with universes and dimensions alike. Don't let that Protobot destroy all the worlds he got. *Bambadee: That what he's trying to do. Destroy all the worlds. *Mumble: Stranger danger like what my father said. *Gary 3000: That is one big thing you can do. Set up the Time Portal! (The scientists set up the time portal) *Bambadee: So, how many universes did we warp into? *Mumble: Like 5. Now it's 6 when we warped there. *Bambadee: I don't remember. I have a case of bad memory. Damn it. I was getting close. *Gary 3000: Fresh fish on the meal. Ah, yeah. *Mumble: I feel like continuing to eat. (Meanwhile, the Alien Captain is in the now burned wilderness as he found the blocked old mountain lab from Herbert) *Alien Captain: Ah ha. *laser eye at the rocks to spread the, out of the way* Huh? (The old mountain lab is shown to be a broken snow covered abandon lab) *Alien Captain: What is this? *turn on computer* Finally, i will get a chance to call Protobot and kill them all. *calling Protobot* (Back on the planet, Herbert and Klutzy hold up the doom potion to Protobot) *Herbert: Protobot, your doom potion is here at last. *Protobot: Ah, finally. Now i can end the world for real. *shocked from a call* *Herbert: What happen? *Alien Captain: *on speaker* Protobot, all of the aliens have been killed. *Protobot: What? How could you?! Where are you and where are you hiding? *Alien Captain: *on speaker* I found the old abandon mountain lab from 2000 years ago. *Herbert: Hey! That was my mountain lab! *Protobot: And how did you find me here? *Alien Captain: A computer has all the planets i can locate too. Bring all of my aliens to invade the whole planet. Are my robots complete? *Protobot: Yes. All of the microbots are build and ready to launch for attack. *Alien Captain: Now, make sure all the aliens get to their UFOs to stop the penguins. Today we will end this world on fire. *Protobot: I have a few more worlds to destroy after planet Earth. I'll bring them over. *Alien Captain: See you at the island. *speaker off* *Protobot: Attetion everyone, it is time to invade Club Penguin Island! *Herbert: Yes. I can't wait to hunt a penguin down. *Klutzy: *walk* *Protobot: Microbots, make sure the aliens get to their UFOs. *Microbot #1: They will. *Microbot #2: I agree. *Protobot: Now it is time to invade the entire planet. (All of the aliens headed to their UFO ships to leave the planet to head over to Earth) *Herbert: How do we even get off the planet? *Protobot: Ride on me. *Herbert: But i don't have wings. Klutzy doesn't have wings either. *Protobot: Alien guards! Take Herbert and Klutzy with you. *Alien Guard #1: Yes master. (The UFO guard ship take Herbert and Klutzy to Earth) *Protobot: Here i come Earth. Your days are finally over. *move his electric chair to the planet Earth. (The aliens and microbots headed to Earth. Back on Planet Earth, the construction workers and the EPF agents build a Time Twister for the penguins to go back in time.) *Gary 3000: We are done at last. *Bambadee: This is it. Can we finally go home this time? *Mumble: No. Protobot is still around. He may be somewhere of destroying every single planet in the universe. *Bambadee: But we worked together for many months. Remember? *Gary 3000: You guys are leaving? But what about the invasion? *Bambadee: We're done. The invasion was just a alien attack. *Gary 3000: Bambadee, you can not leave until you defeat Protobot. You said that Protobot may be coming to this world. *Bambadee: What?! *Mumble: I told you. Gary created those Test Bots by accident just to have them created Protobot to wreck harvoc everywhere. *Bambadee: We're stuck now. First the Resistance. And now this. *EPF Director: Listen, we alway trust you to protect our island. You are the only hero i known for sure. *Bambadee: I am the one. Yeah. *Mumble: This is the only location that Protobot may be here. (The Time Twister lights up) *Gary 3000: Incoming! *Bambadee: This is it. Protobot is coming. *Mumble: Stranger danger. I wonder who can be? *EPF Director: It's working. The Time Twister will send everyone from the future to stop Protobot. (The penguins from 2014 arrive from the Time Twister along with the real world penguins) *Gary: Hello there. *Gary 3000: Hey. *Gary and Gary 3000: Nice to meet you. *Rookie: Wow, i never heard of this world before. *Bambadee: Hey hey hey. Look who decided to show up. *Mumble: Gloria! *Gloria: Mumble. *Mumble: How did you get here? *Gloria: We came all the way to see you since everyone back home missed you. *Memphis: I finally found my son at last. *Mumble: Hey dad. *Memphis: Looking good. *Norma Jean: My baby boy is alive. *Erik: Daddy. *Mumble: Hey Erik. *Ramón: Tallboy. *Mumble: Ramón, Amigos! *Raul: We made it in. *Rinaldo: It's going to be a blast. *Lombardo: Yeah. We brought everyone together. *Nestor: And looking strong. *Sven: Feel me good. *Cadence: Hey cool boy, we found you. *Bambadee: Hi Cadence. *Aunt Arctic: Agent, i didn't know you were here. *Bambadee: Yep. I am here. *Jet Pack Guy: Looking sharp. *Rory: Feel so good to be here. *Sensei: Bambadee. *Bambadee: Sensei? *Sensei: We have met once again. *Mumble: Sensei, you're here. *Sensei: Yes. I have sense far things across dimensions. *Bambadee: Protobot is incoming. *Sensei: No matter what. We brought the weapons. *Mumble: I hope Herbert is not involved with this. He has been doing a lot of bad things over the years since we first came to your island. *Sensei: Right. I sense more aliens coming. *Mumble: Aliens? *Sensei: Yes. We should all be ready to battle Protobot and his pack of aliens. *Seymour: What does the aliens have to do with this? Are they trying to capture the fish again like a few years ago? *Sensei: No. They are green penguin-like aliens while their captain is a red one. We must stop them in order to save all the world. *Noah: Worse than a storm coming. *Lovelace: Bad things happen....sometimes. *Terry: Are we going to do this thing or what? *Edwin: We should be ready by now. *Gary 3000: Thank you all for coming. Hope we are like a army together in order to destroy the aliens. Protobot is also coming to destroy a planet. *RodgerRodger: A planet? Oh no, this is the end. *DanielD: How is this Protobot going to destroy all of life here? *Gary 3000: He planned a huge apocalypse on the Earth. We will protect the island together and save the world from the evil robots and aliens. *Bambadee: Cool. This is going to be fun. *Gary: Attention everyone, listen up. I have made failed inventions from the past. They destroy everything and one of my Test Bots are one of them for example. They created Protobot by using stolen parts of the island and wreck harvoc around the island. Once he shut down, Herbert brought him back to get revenge on us. Now we are merging together as one big group to stop Protobot and his minions. Who's with me? *Everyone: *cheer* *Ramón: He got it! *Mumble: Alright. *Bambadee: Now wait until Protobot come to invade. (Meanwhile in outer space, a crew of UFOs and Microbots are heading to Earth, lead by Protobot) *Protobot: Well, well, well. It's almost time to invade the world. I will capture every famous penguin in the world including Gary the Gadget Guy. He will lose for real. Bots! Come here, i need to test you out. (Five types of microbots came to see Protobot) *Protobot: Good. A resemblance to the Wheel Bot, a resemblance to the Snow Bot, a resemblance to the Jet Bot, a resemblance to the Rocking Horse in the Lodge Attic and a Buoy 1-99! Correct, now they will teach these penguins in order to get my revenge on Gary! Let's go to Earth right now. (As Protobot head to Earth, back on Club Penguin Island in the garage) *Gary 3000: Okay guys, we have some Robos to get on and fight the aliens and microbots. *Mumble: Cool. *Bambadee: Look like a fighting type robot. *Gary: Is this gonna work? *Gary 3000: Yes. You will build some more before the invasion starts. Are you ready to test them out? *Aunt Arctic: Yes. We are ready. *Bambadee: I want to try first. *Sensei: Really Bambadee? *Gary 3000: Sure. Get on the O-Blaster. *Bambadee: Alright. *get on the O-Blaster* Wow, this is so awesome. *Gary 3000: Can you test it out? *Bambadee: Yes. I can test this big boy up. *move the O-Blaster* *Gary 3000: Steady. *Bambadee: *move back* It's working. *move left and right* I wonder what i can do with it. *use some karate skill on the robo* *Gary 3000: Perfect-o! We also have Big Red and Fish Sticks as one of our robo types in order to destroy the aliens. *Ramón: Fish Sticks like French Fries? *Gary 3000: No. We just call it this way like a computer mouse being called a mouse. *Gary: Alright, are you ready to test out the bots so we can stop the aliens in time? *Everyone: *cheers* *Lovelace: We will do it all together. *Gary 3000: Good. *Gary: Now it is the time to practice your robos in the training room. *Noah: Let's go now. *Everyone: *cheers* *Mumble: Let's go everyone. To the training room! (The background music "Last Train to Awesometown" by Parry Gripp play as every penguin get on to their robos like O-Blaster, Big Red and Fish Sticks. In the training room, Rookie and Gary use their O-Blaster to fight each other.) *Rookie: Oh yeah! *Gary: I'm going to win baby! (Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo are on their Fish Sticks) *Ramón: Oh yeah baby. This is the stuff. *Raul: Hey. These arms have fish in them. *Rinaldo: Just because the fish is big doesn't mean that it's real. *Carmen: *arrive with her Big Red* Hello amigos. *Nestor: Carmen? *Lombardo: Wow, that's hot. *Ramón: Looking good baby. *The Amigos: We Got It! (Terry and Edwin in their Big Reds use the power of ketchup and throw it at each other) *Terry: Anyone order french fries? *Edwin: Don't forget the mayo! *Mary: *appear with her O-Blaster* Who wanna fight me? *Terry: I do. *Edwin: Out of the way! *Mary: *fight Terry* *Terry: Training is fun. *Edwin: Don't forget that Fish King forgot the bacon! *Terry: Gimmie the hits! (Noah and his elders are in their Fish Sticks together) *Noah: All i think of is fish. *Elder 1: Come on Noah, we gotta fight. *Elder 2: It's not even real. *Noah: Count on me! *Elder 3: Let's fish together! *Noah: Here we go. (Noah and his elders started to flip their fishes in their Fish Sticks. Cadence, Aunt Arctic and Rookie are fighting together in their O-Blasters.) *Rookie: This is fun! *Cadence: Epic. *Aunt Arctic: Laser guns are the best. *Rookie: Keep it up. *Cadence: Let's do this thing. *Gary: Hey, don't forget me. *Rookie: Gary? I thought you were training me? *Gary: Don't worry, i came to help you fight. *Rookie: Okay. But bring it on! (Bambadee and Mumble arrive with their Big Reds) *Bambadee: Ketchup power! *use ketchup power* *Mumble: This will make the aliens' eyes go burn. *Bambadee: I knew it would happen all the way. *Mumble: I'm getting the fin of it. *Bambadee: This is amazing. *Mumble: Fish and Sticks! (Jet Pack Guy and Joe come with their Fish Sticks) *Jet Pack Guy: Anyone order some fish sticks? *Joe: Any french fries? *Jet Pack Guy: Fry me on. *Joe: Like a ball of coral! *Jet Pack Guy: Tag your it! *Joe: Tag! *Jet Pack Guy: I got you first! *Joe: Come and get me. *Jet Pack Guy: Pretend that your the robot. *Joe: Oh no, robot! *Jet Pack Guy: I'm gonna get you. *Joe: Oh boy. Here we go again. *Gary: The training is doing well so far. *Gary 3000: It's a success. I hope we can all defeat Protobot by the time he comes to Earth. (With the kids, Erik use his Fish Sticks to fight with Atticus) *Erik: Tag your it! *Atticus: Tag by me! *Erik: I'm gonna get you. *Atticus: Oh no you don't! *Bo: *arrive with her fish sticks* Not a chance. *Erik: Here come Boadicea. *Atticus: Run! *Bo: Tag your it! *Erik: You're gonna get it! *Atticus: Alright. Boom, boom, boom. Go get it. *Ashley: *arrive with her O-Blaster* Look who show up? *Erik: Ashley! *Ashley: Yep. Look like i'm joining the training zone. *Erik: Come right in. *Lauren: *arrive with her O-Blaster* Don't forget me. *Atticus: Lauren too? *Bo: Now there's more. *Ashley: Me and Lauren want to fight you too. *Lauren: Alright. I'm in. *Erik: Let's do this. *Atticus: Here we go! *Bo: Okie dokie. (Far from the island, the Alien Captain is in his broken UFO, trying to start up his UFO) *Alien Captain: No! These fools will pay. I will have to call Protobot to invade the island. *calling Protobot* Protobot, are you here? I'm still at the island. Oh, and make sure you destroy all the penguins immediately. *Protobot: Yes. I am coming for you and i will bring many friends together to destroy this universe. *Alien Captain: Sure. Make sure you kill that blue and feather penguin in time. *Protobot: Yes. I'll be there soon. Catcha later birdy. *Alien Captain: Okay. At last, the invasion will finally start. I will rule all of Club Penguin! *evil laugh* (At the training zone) *Gary: Aunt Arctic, can you check if we are having a invasion? *Aunt Arctic: Oh no. I heard on the radar that the aliens are coming over. *Gary 3000: It's time. Protobot is coming at once. So get your armor and weapons ready. *Mumble: Oh, it's about time. *Bambadee: Oh really. You're trying to tell me the news. *Mumble: Yes. Serious news. *Bambadee: Uh huh. I hope it's not like the blackout we got back in 2012. *Jet Pack Guy: We must set the bombs to destroy all the UFOs. Herbert and Klutzy are somewhere around this dimension, but there's no stopping on it. *Gary: I hope i learned my lesson on destroying those bots. Protobot is the only target to stop since 2008. *Aunt Arctic: I bet we can do it like the superheroes in space. *Jet Pack Guy: We have to warn everyone now. The war is about to start. *EPF Director: Okay then. Make sure that Bambadee and Mumble will stop Protobot and Herbert. *Gary: I trusted on these two. Protobot and Herbert are going down. *EPF Director: As a matter of fact, it's time. *Joe: Got everything set? *Lovelace: Yes. All set up for your information. *Joe: Good. In the meantime, the invasion will start in any minute. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot (Chapter 8) Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot (Chapter 6) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions